Fire of the Moon
by OrangeFire22
Summary: What if the Fellowship had a stalker? And the stalker had a bone to pick with our favorite Mirkwood prince? Safire is a fiery elf who wants nothing more then to strangle Legolas. But what can happen on a long perilous journey? no one knows for sure.
1. Spiders, Emeralds, And Dresses Oh My!

I leap from tree to tree. They are so close together even without my elvish strength, i would had no problem. My target, a DarkWood spider, runs along the ground at a fast pace. i have had enough running after it. As I leap into the Air, I aim with my bow and shoot it in the neck. It falters for 2 seconds, Plenty of time, With out pausing i jump the 10 feet to the ground and land on its back,cutting its neck with my hunting knife.I started to clean my kill. i hate eating spiders but we have no other food."we wouldn't have to except for those stupid Mirkwood elfs"i think bitterly. Long ago White elfs came from over the mountain to find a new home they pushed the "Evil" black elfs out their homeland and never let them back in. pushing the black elfs over the gray waters of the Ximra that separates the Mirkwood from the DarkWood. they all had different names now, like the where no longer white elves, But Mirkwood, and we are DarkWood elves. I drag the spider back to my fathers Large House in the center of the village. My father was the king of the Darkwood elfs, i am lucky to have a rich father like that. He paid for all my training and now i am one of the deadliest Warriors in this small town. I open the doors to the Cellar and push the spider in. "Cookie."i call. Cookie walks gracefully out of the kitchen. "yes,My Lady?" the sweet white haired elf asks. "i brought another spider for you, Its already clean."i announce. Cookie smiles "thank you My Lady". i walk to my room on the upper floor , with a window, i love my window so much. as i enter my room i sigh, that was entertaining but now i must be a lady again. i look in the mirror i see a tall, long, limbed, thin girl wearing black leggings that are tucked into soft boots, and a long loose dark gray shirt with quarter sleeves i have a belt around my middle, and my Redish brown hair is back in a braid that goes to just above the small of my back my cat like green eyes stare at me. i pull all that off and slip on a tight Silver dress with loose sleeves that fall to my knees and pull out my braid and put on my silver band crown. someone knocks shyly on my door. "come in"i call, Tesra my maid walks in"My lady"she says calmly "your father wishes to see you"i mask my wonder. "Thank you,Tesra"i say as i walk out boldly "my dress is to low"i growl, and it really is but its the best of all of the rest of my dresses, which is 5. I am scared my father never wants to see me unless i was A: in trouble B:was needed. i walk to the doors and mutter in elfish"Let me pass" The male Elves let me pass hurriedly. i walk in and bow at my fathers feet. "as you have asked,my father,so i have obeyed" I declare. "Raise, daughter of the Fair Moon and come hither to me" i run up and hug him. "dad" i say still hugging him looking up at his dark eyes "my daughter" he laughs. he picks me off him and puts me in a seat by him. he looks angry now that that formality is done with."my father what have i done to bring such disappointment to your noble face" i wonder. "Nothing, daughter of mine, it is the Mirkwood elfs. they send one of their own to meet with Lord Elrond. i wish to send you to spy the mirkwood elf and follow him to Mordor if nessary to find out why.". I smile"shrewd Father you gave me just the right training to do this sort of thing." my father smile"you all ways know just like you mother, here is a list of things you should pack,Daughter, be ready to leave tomorrow at noon." he hands me the list. i take it and put it in my belt. "now daughter i have a meeting with some grumpy elders tomorrow and will not see you off so this is my gift to you" he pulls a small box from his robe and hands it to me. i smile at him"thank you father" and open it inside on a silver chain is as pointed emerald."it was your mothers,i wish you to have it." i hug him"I love you father"

"I love you too,Safire." i turn and leave the room "i have to pack" i mumble. when i get back to my room i pull out the list. it reads: 20 Lambas , The 10 remadys, 2pair extra clothes,a nice dress, pair extra hunting ,Spare bow, 34 arrows, hunting knife, Sword,dried fruit and veggies,Water, Flint and steal, your light weight armor What to wear:your hunting clothes. be sure your waiting for the elf to leave at noon. Love, father. Its not clearly worded at all but i get the picture, and have all that stuff ready to go by the time the sun sets. and have it packed in less then an hour. i grab a few extra things when i find i still have room. i sigh as happy as ever. i pull off my dress, and pull on my night gown and crawl into bed. Even tho i slept the night before and am not tired, i sleep.

i wake up with the sun and climb out of bed, i slip on my black leggings and grey shirt from the day before and pull on my boots. I reach for my sword belt and snap it on. my quivers and bows are next. my knife and my right hip, sword on my left. i pull my cloak on and pull the hood up.i could be anyone right now i pull my pack on, and walk a few steps, no sound i packed it right and tight, good. i smile i pull my hair into a braid. i turn to my bed and see the emerald necklace siting by my bed and put in on. i look in the mirror one last time and slip out my window i cant have Elves stoping me with hugs and ceremony's of good bye.


	2. Walking And Walking

DISCLAIMER-STILL DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS!

I walk into the woods and i am soon am at the gates of the Mirkwood city. A young Elf rides out and a handsome stead. He looks as ready to go as me, like my mother used to say"Poor planing Equals a poor performance." he spurs his horse to a gallop and rides off. i count to three before i dash after him staying about a half mile behind him. i am glad i rested, i can't keep up with a horse, after no sleep for 3 days. all night he rides and well into the morning before he stops to water his horse.I climb a tree and sneak up till i am about 5yards from him and look at him from my tree, he has blonde hair and blue eyes. graceful elfish figures and deft hands. i sneak back and lay in a tree till i fall asleep. when i wake it is almost night, and he is getting ready to leave. i hop lithely to the ground. Grimacing at the dead deer not 10 yards off "a wolf bite"i think. I hear a cry as The elf's horse rears and bucks its rider off. the elf stands, and looks around red, Faced "i'm glad no one saw that" he mutters. i nearly laugh. he remounts and starts off at a trot. i follow at a fast walking pace i can keep up for days, and i do keep it

up for days. he rides on at a trot till the city is in sight. he mutter to himself about how fast that was, and he gallops in to the city. i jump into a tree and climb over the wall. i land silently. I watch as the rider leaps off his horse then tucks and rolls in the grass. i notice that there are lots of ladies present to his "showing off". i slid under a bush as an elf walks by, never seeing me, never really looking. i wait for a few days out side the walls sneaking in only to replenish my food and water and spying on the elf and the Lord Elrond. this was nothing fun, i have done this since i was taught to, spying for my father on possible murders. i feel nothing at all for those few days i simply live as i have simply lived since i started this journey. i finally decide to hunt. I dash up a tree and shoot an arrow at the squirrel. i hits the tail like i wanted it to. i do a flip out of the tree and shoot the squirrel in the tail again. i wish i could start a fire but this close to to the city would be foolish. the next day i sneak in about lunch time and see why all those crazy looking people,and dwarfs, and Hobbits, had come in. there was a secret meeting taking place right now. this was the most excitement i had in a week. the meeting is almost over before i find it. i slid on to a thickly leaved tree brach and listen the noise they are all fighting over who should take the Ring. "The ring? whats that?" mutter under my breath. i notice a small simple ring in the middle of the gathering. a small hobbit with blue eyes and shaggy brown curls walks up to it. he looks at it, for a long time. he looks so sweet and care-free. Finally he looks up and calls out"I will take the ring" i look a few at the gathering. A wizard,a Gondorian, a man, A habbit,the elf, and a Dwarf. A dwarf?! i nearly spit in discussed. "then i will go with you then,Frodo."  
Bowed the wizard. The man Copied the wizards bow  
"You have my sword"the elf stands up."please no don't go ill have to go too then."

i beg him mentally. He doesn't hear or care. "And my bow"he calls Masculinely. "And mine axe"growls the Dwarf. A small habbit with sandy hair comes out of the shadows."Wait,Mister Frodo is not leaving without me" Lord Elrond mutters something i don't catch even with my elfish hearing. but it makes everyone laugh and the sandy haired hobbit blush. Two more hobbits run out from behind some giant pots. "or us"  
Call the taller one  
"yeah you need someone with intelligence on this sort of a quest,Mission, thing." Announced the shorter one,The taller one glares at him "that rules you out,Pip!' Pip looks abashed "Fine them"calls Elrond" 9 of you depart tomorrow at noon." i slip back up the branch. then I hear a rustle at the bottom of the tree. i look down,Pip and His friend are climbing up. i Climb higher and wish they would go away. "Pippin and Marry get down from there"Calls the shaggy brown haired man. "Yes Aragorn"sighs Merry i slick back to the other trees and side out of the city and go back to my tree. i fall asleep holding my emerald. i wake with the sun the next say and get dressed. i start the long journey of which i shall never forget


	3. Slimy Caves And Angry Elves

**DISCLAIMER-I STILL HAVEN'T BOUGHT ANY OF THE LOTR CHARACTERS! **I know i just posted one but i am whizzing thou this, i have like 2 more chapters on my iPod. Just hope i don't get writer block in the next few days.

I leap 6 feet i to the air and pull my i to a tree, waiting. they are trying to open a door to some old dwarf mines. i sit and watch them, Pip and Merry throw stones into a lake, Aragorn walks over to them and scolds them. i watch the elf, Legolas as his name is, He intrigues me. And so does the dwarf, the men i could care less about. Gimli and Legolas Are arguing ,Again. Frodo walks up to Gandalf, who is very flustered with the door, and talks with him for a moment. Gandalf smiles and and Says something. the doors open slowly. i have to follow them into that? i am seriously questioning my sanity right now. They walk in and look like  
change their minds after finding bodys littering the floor. i sigh is relief. but it was to late a creature with slimy tentacle snared the Young Frodo. my eyes widen, i hop from my perch and land behind a boulder. as soon as they retreat from it with Frodo. i slid under the slimy tentacles and dash though the opening after them. but i am to slow the creature attacks the walls and they clasp. I dive trying to move faster, I scream as a rock lands on my ankle. I hear a loud crunch. I hold my breath to keep from moaning but its to late. Legolas and Aragorn stop "did you hear that"Legolas asks "yes it sounded like a woman" Aragorn answers. try to move the rock silently until i see Aragorn looking at me i pull up my hood on so they can't my face. "Look"he calls to Legolas. Legolas turns to face me, pulling out his bow. I hope he wont notice what i am, A DarkWood elf. Aragorn dashes over and puts his sword to my neck" who are you and why were you following us" He asks Stonily i glare at him He looks unfazed. "well?" asks Legolas His bow is pointed at me. "You can Call me Saph."i spit out "and i followed you because my Father told me to." I wince as the boulder shifts. Legolas puts his bow and arrow away and grabs the boulder and lifts it off me. Aragorn drags me out."Let me go"i call i Growl in elfish. Aragorn drops me "hold her, Legolas. i will get Gandalf" i try to  
stand, he reaches down to help me. i slap his hands away and use the rock to stand up and wince as i put weight on my foot. i turn and limp away silently. He wouldn't have noticed if i hadn't tripped. He walks to me and grabs my shoulders and yanks me up. i face the angriest blue eyes i ever saw (other then the old cooks eyes when i hid all the wine so he couldn't get drunk) i return the glare "Running away are we." he Challenges "no"i smile"i was limping away." his eyes grow angrier if thats possible"look smart one, you were stalking me i will make the smart comments around here" i roll my eyes "one problem, you have to be smart to make those comments." he slaps me, my head rings. i stare at him. "careful,pretty boy"i smirk " you might break a nail, now put me down"He turns bright red. even in the dark i can see it. Aragorn and Gandalf walk up."put her down,Pretty boy"Smirks Aragorn Legolas drops me and stalks off. Gandalf takes me to the far wall. i sit and I start to rub salve on my ankle"well" he asks impatiently "i think up a lie in my head but he stops me before i can use it. "Don't bother i already know the truth."he Rasps. "please don't tell a soul" i beg to my own surprise"just let me come with you" his eyes soften and he could be a grandfather looking at his grandchild who has been told time and time again,Don't throw balls in the grabs my ankle and whisper something, and the bone go back how the are supposed to be. I thank him and rap a rag about my still bleeding ankle. "of corse i will my dear" he says softly. "But you must promise not to be bullied by the men" i smile smugly Finally something i was good at"Done"I all most laugh.

"welcome to the fellowship of the ring" Gandalf Smiles he leads/carries me to the 8 other by the small fire. "listen to me all of you"he calls "This is Saph she will be joining us on our quest." with that he walks a little ways a way and plops down on a rock. the hobbits run up and congratulate me. Legolas glares at me, Aragorn looks at me indifferently, so does Boromir, and Gimli looks like i was a viper. Sam tugs my shirt sleeve "Miss may we see you face." i realize my hood is still up."of corse you may" i reach for my hood and tug it off.

the next chapter we'll se a little bit of male perspective(which i find hard because i am a girl), i think Legolas's. we will see how Gimli, Boromir and Aragorn feel about Saph in later chapters. Love you to tell me what you want to see in later chapters(Make sure its a T rating)-OrangeFire22


	4. Battle and Anger

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LOTR CHARACTERS. (please review, or else i will do something truly evil. like have Saph die or really killing off Gandalf. you have been warned. (dun dun dun) **

Legolas, glares at Saph, she was so smug. Such a know it all. and thought people would do what she said. The thing was he itched to do what she said. Sam pulls her sleeve "miss, may we see your face" Saph tenses slightly "of corse" she says as she reaches for her hood and tugs it off." her face is beautiful."Legolas thinks"wait where did that come from?" Round and long she had pointed ears and Bright green eyes her hair was BrownishRed he had never seem an elf with red hair. he looked away and started to talk to Aragorn.

I sit by the fire and the hobbits bombard me with questions. i answer as best i can. when their satisfied i limp over to Gandalf. he looked worried. "Gandalf what way do we go?" i try to get him to think. it works "he takes a deep breath then stops "this way" he points to the downward stairs. i grab my bag and follow Gandalf. Pip trips walking down the broken stares, Boromir reprimands him for being clumsy. A little farther down He trips again and twists his ankle but before Boromir can yell at him i scoop him up in my arms and carry him my ankle burns by the time the first Flight of stairs finishes. i gasp in pain as i slip, and hit Legolas who is ahead of me. he turns to see what hit him, and looks at me and Pippin. Then grabs Pippin out of my arms and hands him to Boromir. Then scoops me up into his arms. i Glare at him hard he only blinks. "Put me down." I hiss"Now" i hiss louder."no"he says. i want to scream. but keep my cool,

i see abeam ahead of us, and i grab it. and pull my self up on it. he looks at me

funny. i wait till he is force down by Boromir's walking. then hop down landing awkwardly. because of my ankle. i walk down the stairs following Aragorn who is at the end. we walk in to a huge room. Gimli Cry's out and runs in the other room and starts to cry next to a coffin. i run over to him and hug him his looks at me with tears in his eyes. "mine Cousin he was" he turns and cry's on my shoulder. i pat him confusedly on the back and gesture to the Hobbits to do the same. They all run over and in their kindly Hobbit ways, and stop Gimli crying Gandalf is reading a book he found on the floor,with Aragorn And Boromir. Legolas Scoffs at my tear stained shirt. "why do care about a dwarf. i cant think of a reason so i slap him"Be Nice. Hmm not so tuff when i can fight back?"i challenge. He looks at me like he would rather be doing something else. "i can't hit a girl" he states simply. He touches my bow"Can you use this?"he asks "no I wear it for fun" my voice drips with sarcasm. Pip knock a skull into a well. and right away. Drums start to sound "I guess i'll find out soon enough." he says as he turns. Boromir runs over to the door and try's to shut it Aragorn dashes to help. 2 arrows nearly slice though Boromir's head."They've got a cave troll." he says almost heart pounds,This is where i belong, in battle. i groan my right ankle stings in the make shift rapping's, my right leg is where the power for my swings, and shots come so i switch to my left. I grasp an arrow and bow. i bring it to my cheek, Inhale, exhale, and shoot. i loose an arrow at the same time Legolas does my black feathered fletching glitters in the moon light from the window, i hadn't noticed before. my arrow flys straight and true but before it can hit its target i have shot another. they each hit an orc in the eye. Aragorn but a wooden beam across the door. A hole instantly appears on the door, splinters are every where one even flys back to the spot and cuts my cheek. Legolas runs till he's about a foot a way and continues to shoot, i keep shooting orcs in the eyes before i have to put the bow away, and take out my sword. I charge, up stroke, down stroke, side stoke, stab, defend. my body flys easily though the motions. Orc make room for my silver blade, i twist around a slice a orc in two. i hear a bow twang and their are no more orcs. Legolas smiles at me, i take it as a smug smile and turn only to see myself face a foot a away from an orc. i smiles and slices at me, Why didn't Legolas warn me? it lunges with so much power my sword is flung from my hand. "No!" I hear Legolas call. i jump into the air and kick its face. it drops its sword i pick it up but not before an arrow finds its heart. i spin around and glare at Legolas. "i had it." my voice seething with rage."But i got him."Legolas points out. i storm off in anger, but not allowing a noise to come from me. I hear a clang of metal o metal. an ugly, massive face stoops in to the small room. it stomps, threateningly. I run over to it picking up my sword and hamstring it. it crys in pain when on of Legolas's arrows finds its eyes. i know what to do, its just like a spider, i jump and roll to the stairs i climb up them and pull out my bow i shoot it dashing up and down the platform. i stumbles. another of Legolas's arrow finds its mark. i leap in to the air trading my bow for sword. the cave troll picks up a spear and launches it at Frodo. "Frodo." i scream. and flip and come down on the beasts neck i slice its massive neck with my sword. and leap off it only when i land so does the troll and i am not balanced right and fall. Boromir grabs my arm. I snap my arm out of his grasp. "Don't touch me"i hiss He laughs and walks away. i run/limp over to Frodo, and touch his cheek still warm, Aragorn kneels beside me."is he..alive?" he asks. Frodo leans foreword and putts my and on his head and makes a rubbing motion with it. i start to rub his head he winces at first but after a few seconds relaxes. He finally feels well enough to answer some of Aragorn questions"How"he asks. in answer Frodo moves his shirt and i see a glimpse of bright mail armor. "To the bridge" Crys Gandalf. I smile sweetly and Pick up he hurting Frodo and run after Gandalf. We run until we are surrounded but orc Aragorn pushes me and Frodo to the center of the circle. I glare at him "Keep him alive"He growls at me. i raise an eye brow, Why me? i wonder. i pull out my sword and switch Frodo to my hip. a loud roar startles the Fellowship. Frodo starts to play nervously with my emerald which fell out of my shirt after the orcs turn and run. "Fly."Call Aragorn, still holding the Poor Hobbit i dash after him at a slow pace. Gimli Laughs at me"is that as fast as you can run?" he gasps for breathe running as fast as his stubby dwarf legs can. i continue my pace "Saph,i feel much better now you may out me down."Frodo smiles. i stop and put him down gently. he runs just ahead of me. i see a flash off to my left and an arrow heading toward Frodo, i lung at him knocking him to the ground. and cry out as the arrow pierces my shoulder stings. i stand numbly and pull Frodo up with my good arm."run"I yell he looks at me scared "Just go" i say he dashes off after the others i feel faint, i feel light and airy, another arrow pierces my side i fall down, and Black out.

**whats gonna happen? well Legolas will tell you all about Saph in the next chapter. (i already wrote it already, because of the holidays and not being able to get on my iPod for hours an hours to write these things, but you guys(even the ones who don't review) are worth it. **


	5. Apologies and Fights

Legolas runs just behind Gimli. Frodo runs up behind him crying Legolas looks back at him where was Saph? he sees an arrow hit a small, slight form it topples to the ground.

He looks at Frodo"Tell Aragorn not to wait up."he tells Frodo. Frodo nods, Legolas breaks away from the group and runs to the downed body. he rolls it over and picks it up.

Saph's eyes are closed. her heart barely beating,blood oozing down her side. he picks her up and  
runs up to the rest as they cross a bridge he keeps running after they all stop,he doesn't care he needed to be free of this mountain the smell if trees and grass called him. He sets his precise bundle down. and looks though his bag for the right salve. a loud shout comes from the cave

"Gandalf!?" Frodo calls. the salve was not here. Aragorn runs out dragging the hobbit, Frodo. He runs over to Legolas.

"Legolas let me take her" he pulls her sleeve up and pulls the Arrow out. then he rubs some yellow slime on it. then repeats on her side. he picks her up and starts to run"Come on in an less than an hour we will be chased by orcs,Run" Legolas scoops up Pippin who's ankle must be bugging him because he is limping and runs after Aragorn.

i feel a warm bed underneath me and i am covered in sheets. I feel sore and stiff. i open my eyes The 4 little Hobbits and the dworf are there the 2 men are in the corner conversing, and Legolas is rubbing some salve in my cheek rather ruffly.

"I can get it since your not a very good Nurse maid." I hiss he smiles at me  
"well you would know since you most likely had to use one everyday of your life being stupid like you are." Frodo stands tall

"She saved my life, Legolas" He says patiently, like he's said it all day. Legolas blinks  
"I am sorry to offend."he says softly and walks out Sam pushes to the front of the Hobbits.  
"you are you miss?" he asks  
"stiff is all"i say politely. I stretch and realize I wear no clothes except my undergarments and i am covered in sheets. "but can you guys leave well i dress?" i ask.

Sam turns reds "Yes miss." the hobbit walk out talking and laughing. Gimli follows, Dragging Boromir and shuts the door, i pick up my bag and take out my dark green pants and shirt in my style.  
i snap on my knife and pull on my boots. I on pull my bow and quiver. then neaten up my stuff in my bag and push it under the bed. i walk out. my hair in a long braid. its grown some i started this journey 6 months ago.

i Find Legolas at the shooting range shooting i see a mask on hurt face. a mask hiding anger. i Load my bow and aim at his last bullseye and shoot my arrow slicing his neatly in half. he turn around seeing me, a look of wonder crosses his face but its gone so fast i'm not sure it was there  
"you owe me a arrow"he flatly  
"you can have the one in the target." i Say tersely. a look of anger crosses his face.  
"why did you follow me?"he ask suddenly. "You know from home."

I tense this was a mirkwood elf. i cant tell him  
"My father told me to." i say simply

"i see" he sounds suspicious.  
"but why do you have red hair?" he asks insistently."Dye" i answer to quickly "i have go"  
i run off putting my bow in my Quiver. i walk around the garden until a voice stops me  
"How fairs the lovely lass today?" Gimli asks i look at him

"your talking to me?" i gasp "i mean... would you like an apple?"

Gimli nods hungrily. "Gimli"Calls Legolas "where..?" i leap 6 feet to the lowest branch hopping Legolas doesn't see me and climb and toss Gimli an Apple. he nods thanks. Legolas walks over and looks up at me  
"can i have one?" he smirks.

in answer chuck the apple at he head. he catches it no problem. "thanks"he grins smugly.  
i grab an apple for myself and jump down rolling with the impact.

"Hey Gimli want to go spar? you can use your axe." Gimli looks startled

"i could not beat a woman." he says finally Legolas looks at me  
"I will" I gape at him

"ummm? Fine, then ill be right back." they walk over to the sand pits. i run into my room and drop off my bow and pick up my sword. i run out and nearly crash into Boromir. "Sorry." i say and sprint to the pits.

Legolas is there warming up. i dash over and get in position.

"ready" i call and nod to Gimli he looks at Legolas who nods,

"Start" Gimli calls and leaves the area munching on his apple. Legolas try's rushes me and jump and somersault in the air and twist and kick his back. but i think i hit a wall. because he he spins and we fight up, down, jump, dive, i lose myself in the dance.

he swings his blade at my wrists. i stop it. he swings his arms again and hits my sword so hard it flings from my hand. i jump and kick his wrist and his sword go's to land near mine.

i punch he abdomen and feel only a rock were a stomach should be. he grabs my wrist and my shoulder. i twist an flip him over my head i turn to grab my sword but he stands and grabs me wrists and pulls my back to him so i cant flip him. i twist so i am facing him. i can feel his heart beat. and his chest raise and fall. he looks at me with something i cant explain.  
he face is 2 inches from mine. i glare at him as his eyes bore into mine.  
he looks at me sweetly. i ignore it. and try to find a weak spot to get out. he leans toward my ear. "I win" i pull away like a caged animal.

I glare so hard my eyes burn. he releases me and walks away. i grab my sword and run after him.


	6. Dancing and More Fighting

The Hobbits are talking about a feast when i get back to the house. "Miss Saph their is a feast tonight." Cry's Sam happily.

out of nowhere Pippin bursts out "What is your real name.".

i don't notice my "shadow" tenses. "My real name is Safire daughter of Clarec."

Legolas walks up "and what is your home land."

i sigh i cant tell the truth. "Everywhere" i say. Legolas drags me in to a small room on the other end of the house. i smile at the Hobbits so they wont attack Legolas and wait till he pushes me against the wall to talk.

"yes o great and powerful master?" i mock

"where do you really hail from?"he spits out.

he softens "tell me" He says softly. "I hail from the Mirkwood." i raise my chin "the Wood you hail from." my father was gonna kill me.

Legolas froze "who is your mother?" i bite my tongue. "well?" he asks

"Naryaft, but she died when i was little"

he looks at me.

"how?" he asks i cant help it water fills my eyes.

"A spider ate her after i was born, she was walking with 3 warriors in the wood when a giant cave spider attacked her. it killed her and two of the Gards. the other one saved me and brought me to my father but had been bitten and when blind." i start to cry "Cookie now works for my father as the cook. but my mother never came back."

i cry harder "i vowed to kill every spider i saw, i have since that day."

Legolas looks at me a moment then releases me. only to pull me into a hug. he looks down at me crying on his shirt. i look up at him. he smiles down at me. i smile and put my head on his chest, he smells of woods.

he strokes my hair.

"promise me you wont tell the others." i say into his shirt."only if you promise to always keep fighting the spiders." he says softly.

i look up at him and glare at him. he laughs and lets me go. he walks out of the small room smiling.

i stare after him, how did he drag me in here angry then have me leave happy. "Safire, did you hear about the feast?"asks Merry

"yes and i am exited to go"

the Hobbits laugh

"you better get ready i starts in an hour." Pippin calls. my eyes widen

"yes that would be for the best. see you later" and i dash off to my small little house and i get some hot water in the tub, i bathe. i look in my bag the dress i packed, is a dark green and light green marbled gown with silver trimming, and belt.

i get out it on and decide to wear some leather sandals. i let me hair down it falls in glossy curls. i look in the mirror. There is a small slight girl with killer green eyes and BrownishRed hair and she is 5'8. her green dress is held up by straps and has fancy non sleeves the go from the bottom of my shoulder and are about and an inch wide. her dress is much two low, It shows a little less then a quarter of an inch of cleavage.

but it lets you see her emerald necklace. the girls waist is thin. that girl sighs, as i sigh that girl must be me. I walk to the Hobbits who look fine tonight.

Sam wears a blue shirt with gold trim, Frodo wears Light Green with gold trim, Merry and Pippin both wear Yellow. but Merry has Silver trim and Pip has red.

i clap my hands "You brushed your hair."

I tease

"as did you." Laughs Frodo. We walk and talk until Gimli joins us his fancy Black jacket with gold trim somehow suits him.

"We should wait for Masters Aragorn Boromir and Legolas." Says Sam. "of corse" i say The 2 men talk as they walk to the feast and come to stand next to us Aragorn wears his usual attire only its clean and so is he. Boromir wears a Black shirt with a silver tree on it.

Legolas walks up just behind them the Hobbits and dworf walk in starving and the 2 men just keep walking and talking. i cant move i stare at the Elf who stands before me he wears a forest green shirt and brown pants.

he stares at me two."my Saph you Look...Beautiful." i smile at him, he grabs my hand and looks me in the eye. "not that you don't always look Beautiful." he says hastily.

I blush. why was my heart beating like that? "thank you,Pretty Boy." i say at a loss for words. he rolls his eyes

"come we must get in there before the hobbits eat all the food" he laughs his laugh is high and clear.

"And Gimli." i add. we walk in before all the Hobbits eat all the food i sit next to him and we eat. when everyone is done the elves start to clear tables.

I try to help but am told to sit. i wait until all the tables are put away and then the chairs some elves start to play music and lots of people hit the dance floor i feel mischievous tonight so i grasp Legolas's hand and pull him to the dance floor i lead his hand to my waist and put mine on his shoulders. I smile at him and together we dance. "i still like sparing with you better" i whisper

"i can arrange that" he whispers back. to soon the party's. over i go back to my small hut like thing and take off my dress i just finished dressing when a knock sounds at me door.

"come in" I call and Legolas walks in.

"i just wanted to see you before you went to bed."

I laugh and sit down on my dresser.

"you just saw me so unless you want something else you can go now."

I tease he sits next to me puts his hands over mine. "i want to know, Why are you watching me for your dad?" he asked i start to panic but hold it inside

"my father is good friends with some of the Mirk wood nobility asked him to find someone to spy on the Mirkwood elf that left for Elrond's. my dad chose me."

i lie its almost the truth.

he looks at me "i am glad he picked you" he gets up and walks out "Safire? is that your real name?" he asks without turning.

"yeah it is"

"Good night. Saph." he he calls over his shoulder .

"Good night, Legolas" i sigh. he out the door before i could say more. I walk over to my bed and hop in. I go to sleep for the next day we depart. the next morning, i dress and walk out when i see Legolas The memory of last night hits me i want to slap him for dragging so much out of me.

but i stop myself and walk cooly on. I sit down by Pippin and he offers me some sausage and eggs i take some eggs. and i eat it, soon there is none on my plate so i stand and wash it off in the river.

i hum a tune as i finish and turn to see a chest of a man i look up and see Boromir "pardon me "i say

"you seem happy if you can whistle this fine morn" he says

"like you said its a fine day"i say "leave me alone"

"i simply wanted to know why it was fine, Miss." i can feel anger seeping off me.

"do i look like i control the weather? Huh numbskull?" he sniffs" there is no need to insult my intelligence." Legolas's voice come over his shoulder. "what intelligence? your playing with fire. Dancing with a viper. Does that show off you intelligence?." He smirks

Boromir turns and glares at Legolas.

"Oh yes save me from the grumpy old troll. yes save me oh my knight in shining armor. " i mock but they are staring at each other so hard they don't hear me.

Boromir huffs and walks off leaving the clearing empty.

Legolas walks up to me. "i don't need you to fight my battles or compare me to a snake." i growl.

he looks taken aback "I just thought.."

"i can do it my self." i hiss. his eyes freeze me in place. i see snow blizzards in them. he drags me to a tree and he pushes me against it pinning me there.

i hiss in frustration. He slaps me, i recover and i knee his stomach i hit a rock wall. he pushes harder i wince and the small tree behind me groans with the presser. i need a way out before i have to beg for one.

he looks me in the eyes."how i the world do we away get like this" i motion to the tree. "

i like pushing you against stuff." He growls i am scared he could break me in half if he wanted. i brush some of my hair out of my face. "i want to know why your so grumpy." he says as he leans closer.

"i was fine until HE came along" i lick my lips. and stare him in the eye trying to get him to stare back. it works he looks at them long enough for me to pull my knife out of my belt.

i push it to his throat. He sees he's beat. "always full of ways out." he laughs and lets go.

"i win." i whisper. i shove the knife in my belt and run. he jumps after me. i jump 6ft in the air an climb a tree he follows i make it to the almost to the top before a brach breaks under me i fall. Legolas grabs my waist and pulls me up.

he sits me on a stable branch and leans me against the trunk. i glare at him and twist off the branch falling a few feet before i grab a branch. and drop to the ground. i run over to the rest as they back up.

"i have a very angry elf after me if you Hobbits can help that would be great."

i spew out a fast as i can before running to grab my bag. Legolas storms into the clearing, only to be flattened when 4 Hobbits Leap on him. I smile smugly at him.

his blue eyes cloud over. i pull my bow on my back. and snatch my bag, and run off to the boat Aragorn had me in. i toss my stuff in and help Aragorn load some stuff into the boats.

Legolas glares at the lovely, Annoying, She-elf. Her pale skin reflected the sunlight. "stop that" he snaps mentally. "you have no feeling for that.. that... "

the only word he can describe her with is Fire. "Beautiful and mystic, but burns you when you touch it" he thinks. ohh thats why they call her SaFIRE. he would have hit his head with his hand but the Hobbits where hog tying him with some rope. That 'Ur Wende will pay.


	7. Boats and Mismatched Waves

I wish i was not stuck in a boat with Legolas, but Gimli is making sure i never forget Legolas is mad at me. "the old dwarf is stubborn" I mutter.

"Pardon me." Gimli sniffs "You be over 1000, i be less than 1000, who be older."

i want to counter him with something like "ya but i live forever" but hold my tongue, knowing it will make him mad at me. "so your admitting your stubborn?"i ask smirking knowing i won.

"he is." answers Legolas. "but your worse."

i spin to face the back "i am not, but i don't need you saving me from things that i can do myself." i trail off, swearing under my breath.

"Lass, you'll be wanting to watch your language round him." mutters Gimli. "once i swore my foulest oath before him and.." i stop listening i turn with a huff my hair spinning into my face, but i am to angry to Care.

i watch the water rippling by us in smooth clear waves taking us down stream. "to the shore it is time to eat" calls Aragorn. i slid out the boat as soon as it touches land and pull it up. Gimli launches out of it as soon as i put it to the ground. Legolas steps lithely out and walks away.

i walk to sit by the fire Sam already has going, and sit playing with the fading scare on my ankle from the boulder that fell on me when i met these guys. Sam sits by me.

"you be the only grumpy elf i've ever seen." he laughs a sweet Hobbit laugh i cant but help smile.

"only when people treat me different because i'm a girl and not able to take care of myself, i have never been known to take things quietly" i huff "and i have never met an elf like Legolas. he's almost boring. speaking like...like he's in a throne room." i sigh "it very annoying"

i moan as Legolas sit angrily next to me "lets talk about annoying for a minuet" he hisses "your the soul of annoying you, you past with flying colors at annoying school" he states i twist so i can look him in the eye "and you don't care do you, 'Úr Wende?"

I stare at him trying to decide what he meant by "Fire maid". i pull my knife out as fast as i can and bring it to his neck. Embarrassed, I turn and walk away climbing a tree, and sit there with anger almost as Red as my face.

Four days we have been on the river and i can't it much longer. Legolas's and Gimli and annoying me Altho Legolas keeps his distance now. Gimli hates the boat too i can tell, talking nonstop, and laughing at everything.

one day i'v had enough and i refuse to get in the boat "i will walk"i say as if i was still wearing my crown. and i run on the banks after them all day, it was quiet exhilarating. the next day i ride in the boat and stare into space all day.

Legolas wont let me paddle "Because your to dainty,'Úr Wende" he says.

Gimli looks confused "What dos 'Ur wende mean?" he asks, i scowl

Legolas laughs "ohh stop scowling it doesn't improve your look at all. It means Fire maid, Gimli." Gimli chuckles under his breath.

i feel anger give me power. "You need a name too Legolas Venya Fin will do." I say sweetly. I am rewarded with wide eyes from Legolas and Gimli

"What does that mean, Laddy?" He whispers to Legolas. Legolas grimaces

"Beautiful Hair" he says. Gimli doesn't bother to hold in his laughter at all at this

"Beautiful hair" he laughs. and anytime he mutters it under his breath cracks up again.

"glad you like it" i bow still sitting. "i call it revenge" Legolas looks like he wants to straggle me. but i want to do it to him too. Well who will do it first, is the question.

i hop out of the boat that night and sit down to help Sam with dinner. after dinner i wash me plate of in the river.

"Watch till midnight will be Saph, and Legolas. After that Sam, and Myself." Announces Aragorn. as soon as they are all in bed i turn and see Legolas glaring at me.

i shrug and sit so i am back to back with him. I look at the river. I relax as i watch the calm waves push downwards. I listen to the calm soothing tempo. wait was that splash out of place?

i watch the small off-beat wave. before long yellow eyes pop out, I have an arrow nocked before the thing can disappear. I let it fly.

It screams, and dives under the water. I turn to warn Legolas but he turns to see what that was and we crash into each other. He lands on top of me.

"Get off of me." his weight was crushing me.

He jumped up i fear and anger looking down at my with stormy eyes.

I twist around but the creatures gone and the whole of the fellowship is up, and asking questions. and a good day when i have a good mood I tolerate questions but now that i am mad, because the creature got away, i hate them.

Aragorn steps forward. "What happened?" he asks. i shift by stance ready for a slap across the face or a punch in the gut like my training commander when i did something wrong.

"I..I..I Saw yellow eyes and i shot at them and it screamed."I swallow. "And it got away."

He grabs my arm and pulls me to the edge of camp. On the way by we pick up Legolas.

Aragorn stops and looks us in the eyes, which is scary because we are about 3 feet apart. "That was Gollum, He has followed even into Moria." I smile. i didn't even see him until to night maybe he could teach me a few tricks. Legolas notices my smile.

"What are you smiling about, 'Ur Wende?" I don't think they would like it if i told them i wanted to ask Gollum for help with stalking so i lie.

"Nothing, Venya Fin." I smirk. Aragorn starts to laugh, Legolas turns red.

"You hate each other yet you give each other nicknames? thats...thats..." he laughing to hard to finish. I smile

"Do you like them?"i ask.

Aragorn is still laughing but he manages to nod. "Legolas's is the best."

"I know, Because i came up with it." I look pridefully at Legolas. He grabs my hand and yanks me away from the Hyena that replaced Aragorn. And pushes me against a tree. I roll my eyes.

"Again with the tree and shoving up against it? Can you get more creative?" I ask. He scowls.

"Beautiful hair? really? why?"He questions. I raise an eye brow. Remembering the hug we shared and how far we came from there.

"your hair is never messy." I say as if its obvious and it is if your not the one wearing the hair. I sigh and ready myself for an escape.

Legolas p.o.v

Legolas glares Saph. She just insults me and complements me all in the same two words. Women! remembering last time he reaches down and grabs her knife and throws it behind him.

Saph P.o.v

I cant believe that a Mirkwood elf keeps getting the best of me. I cant escape this time he took my knife and to get his knife would lead to my death...well maybe not death but close.

i cant think of a way out of this without hurting him so i stand there while he rants about "how rude I am" and how I "Need to be taught a lesson on how women should act toward men, swooning at the very thought of them."

"Blah, Blah, Blah I don't care Legolas." I snap. "Let me go." He rolls his eyes.

"Never Úr Wende. I will always be here holding you against a wall." He snickers.

I am so angry i don't think about what I am gonna say. "If you knew who i was you wouldn't stand in my way." I whisper dangerously.

he stops laughing abruptly

"You? Who are you?" He asks.

To late now. "You cant know that yet, only that Gandalf knew and trusted me and Someday you will fear my name." I stand straighter.

He looks shocked That i could say such things before I push my back against the tree and kick him with both legs.

He fell to the ground clutching his gut.

I walk away yawning mockingly.

Legolas pov

Legolas clutched his stomach. Saph just kicked him and it really hurt. He watched he walk away. Just the way she walked mesmerized him. he gave up telling himself he didn't like her.

The gracfull sway of her hips, the soft steps she placed on the ground, not making a sound.

The way her braid swished As she walked.

And when she laughed how clear and joyous it was. He wished they could be friends.

Hw thought back to when she was talking to Aragorn she stuttered that was not a trait he saw in her. oh, well he didn't know what he saw in her, But he knew she was broken on the inside and the only way to reach the inside would be to take down her barriers, that would hurt, She may not be able to live though the process, one of the palace guards couldn't live with him self and jumped off the roof. she was a fighter she had to live.

Saph pov

As i walk into the clearing my thought flitting to Legolas. What was his problem? Why did she notice all these things she shouldn't like when he smiled his eyes sparkled.

As he walked his back was straight. his arrow always found its mark.

Sitting she listened to Pippin, Merry, and Sam Fight about Roses or Rosey, Or somthing.

Aragorn and the dwarf were laughing on some rocks. Probily about Venya fin. I think happily.

I sit down and ask "What are you talking about?" Sam blushes as Pippin answers for me.

"Sam's and Rosey." Pippin laughs and starts dancing around with Merry.

Pippin stops Abruptly, as he is famous for.

"Saph do you have someone?" He asks.

"I can never love. not in my position." I say curtly staring off into space.

"Your position?" asks Sam.

"I mean the quest. how could I love someone when I'm on this quest." I mutter sighing.

the closest thing to love was when I was about 115 years old. I met a guard about my age. Who tried kiss me a few times. But I set him straight.

Sighing i stand. "Bed for all of you." I command

Sliding into my own. I fade into sleep rather easily.


	8. Boats and Orcs

STILL DONT OWN NOTHIN.

the next day I pack up my stuff and toss it i to the Canoe.

I have a feeling today will be different.

And how i know is Legolas and Gimli haven't fought yet and they have been up for an hour.

"Gandalf loved that dwarf." I smile until I realize I put love is the past tense. "Loves that Dwarf"

I correct myself.

"Why do you fight thinking he lives?" Asks Legolas.

"Why do you not?" I ask.

"I gave up the day he fell off a cliff." He snaps.

"I didn't see him fall I was..."

"Being saved be me." He cut in.

"You." I whisper dangerously. "Are to vain. you act like a prince over me. Well your not."

"I." He echoes my voice. "Am a prince. The prince of Mirkwood. Your prince." He smiles smugly.

"I am sorry my prince." I mock "But would it hurt you tell you this is not Mirkwood." I spit at him.

"No but you said yourself your from Mirkwood."

i turn around stalking to my boat.

Legolas huffs loudly. for once i don't have a witty remark, well i do but that would give me away.

Once when I was a small I was told I was gonna have a brother who would rule instead of me. I was so happy. but my mother died before that could happen.

And now I'm glad because men cant rule their too smug and throw thier weight around.

Humming the song my father played on my birthday each year I grab an ore.

The song spoke of love, hardship, dancing, fighting, and beautiful elves. which is why he sang it for me every year. He wanted the one I love and marry to be able to relate to the words of the song.

Gimli grumpily sat down in the center of the boat. "Saph, when your mad at someone how do you respond?" He asks.

I ignore him for about 5 minutes down the river.

finally I Smile at him and say. "Like that"

He just laughs.

We past some giant statues of really old men

About half an hour ago. Now we are in a small lake. And Frodo went off into the woods to decide when way.

I sit sharping a stick with my dagger.

But before I put my dagger away, I pull my wet stone out. After sharping both my dagger and my sword I attach a small pointy rock to the end. My arrow was complete i just needed a feather of a big bird.

I stick into my quiver. I look around at all the people. Pippin and Merry where hammering poor Samwise about Rosy. Legolas was arguing with Gimli. Aragorn was muttering.

Boromir was no were to be seen.

And Frode was in the woods with him, Boromir the man who wanted the ring to go to Gondor.

The man could be under the spell.

Aragorn realized this three seconds after me.

"Grab one of the hobbits and Legolas. Find him." He barked.

I reach for Sam and Motion Legolas over.

"We got to find Frodo." I say hastily. "You two remain in shouting distance of me." I run i to the woods

Frodo had to be somewhere.

he couldn't be nowhere. unless he wasn't.

But she wasn't him so he was.

But he could be a ghost.

But a ghost is energy.

Why was she confusing herself?

I sounded like Gandalf only when Gandalf did that he under stood himself. I think.

No matter I have to find Frodo.

I run calling out for Frodo.

I hear something behind me.

I turn drawing my sword.

An orc jumps from the shadows. Bloodthirsty battle cry escaping its black, mis shapen, lips.

With a battle cry of my own i attack it.

Cleanly removing his head from his shoulders.

Well, as clean as removing a head can be.

"Orcs" I call to alert Sam, And Legolas.

I rush toward the sound of a bow twang.

Legolas has just finished off 6.

His Blue eyes catch mine. I feel weak and powerless until he looks away. I'd never let it show though.

My cat like green eyes search for more. Wanting them just so I can show Legolas who's boss.

I switch to my bow before nodding to Legolas.

He nods and runs toward where Aragorn should be.

I follow him carefully watching the woods for an ambush.

He holds up his hand, stopping me in my tracks.

We listen with our elven hearing.

"Snap, Snap" The forest is all quiet except for that.

Legolas turns to face me.

"Quiet."

I feel the anger raise from my stomach.

"Did you just tell me to be quiet?" I storm.

"Yes now shut up." He turns walking away.

How dare he. Well at least he wasn't in his court room anymore.

Sighing, I follow him. I will just kill try to him later, Then he can push me against a tree, and then I can almost ruin my mission, then of corse the fun part we could kiss...Kiss? Where the heck did that come from...I mean I could escape.

We walk silently the woods, Sam silently walking behind me. A horn sounds in the distence.

"Boromir!" Calls Sam.

"The horn of Gondor." Legolas interjects coldly.

I dash to it leaving Legolas and Sam behind.

The horn sounds three times before it is awkwardly cut off.

I run into a pack of orcs. Growling in frustration, I let an arrow fly. my black arrow meets black flesh. A squeal of pain quickly follows.

Legolas's golden brown arrows land perfectly in the Orcs eyes. I reach for an arrow, Something grasps my arm. I spin Kicking out.

Legolas winces as I kick his shin.

"I would say Sorry, But I am not in the least." I grin as he reaches to slap me.

He lets his hands fall and rolls his eyes.

Sam is nowhere to be found.

I nock an arrow and run into the woods.


End file.
